Engaged in capture
by who's to say what I am
Summary: is it really capture? who knows lets see! not your average Zutara capture fic
1. Chapter 1

Okay, Here's my zutara story, check out my hunger games one too. Disclaimer: Zuko and Katara would be together if I owned A:TLA

* * *

><p>"Aang run!I'll be okay just go!"<p>

" I will be back for you Katara I promise!" then the gang took off on Appa.

"Zuko," said Katara sweetly. "You can let me go now there gone."

" Alright lets head back to the ship" he said looking at the water bender he loved dearly. He grabbed her hand in his and they started walking through the woods to the dock. Before they got there though he turned leading the water tribe girl to a hidden waterfall. When they arrived Zuko started talking again.

"Katara I love you very much as you must know"

" I do and I love you too Zuko"as she said this he smiled and got down on one knee.

"Katara,daughter of Hadoka chief of the Southern Water Tribes, sister of Sokka, guardian of Aang and Toph, master water bender, and an over all extraordinary person, I love you, plain and simple. You have taught me a lot about myself and how others see me. Will you do me the honor of being my wife forever?" With that he pulls out a small black box. He opens it to reveal a beautiful pendant on a purple band. The stone was carved in the shape of half the yin and yang symbol. It is blue with a red dot and Zuko connects it with his half that is red with a blue dot that hangs on a chain around his neck.

"Yes. Yes Zuko I will marry you!" she says laughing and crying tears of happiness. "I love you Zuko"

"I love you too Katara"

"We should get back to the ship now, my uncle will be worried."

"Could you help me put this on first?"

"But of course milady" he says bowing and acting prim and proper.

The newly engaged couple walked hand in hand back to the ship where she is supposedly being held captive on.

"What did she say, what did she say, huh, huh,what did she say?" his uncle started badgering the minute they stepped on board. They gave each other a look and decide to mess with Iroh.

" What are you talking about? Ask me what?" she asked

"What do you mean my dear Katara? He didn't ask you anything important?"

"No why?"

"And thank you for ruining the surprise uncle," Zuko said feigning irritation at Iroh.

"Oops."

"We're just messing with you Iroh " Katara said laughing at the older mans face.

"well,Maybe If you had bothered to look at her neck you would have known we were messing with you." Zuko finishes with his signature smirk plastered on his face. Now his uncle chooses to look at Katara neck.

"yes yes she said yes!" his uncle was practically jumping up and down with giddiness.

"Calm down uncle," called Katara

"I'm just happy that, no offense to Zuko, he wont end up old and alone like me."

"Ya uncle that isn't offensive at all it doesn't damage my ego or confidence at all." he said with sarcasm.

The next few days were spent like all the other times she was captured. Her and Zuko would take walks on deck and go shopping at port. But about six days after she joined them they could see Appa in the distance. So came the dreaded conversation.

"Katara," Zuko started "we both knew the avatar would come for you eventually. What are you going to do?"

"Zuko you know I have to go with them even if i would rather stay with you. I have a duty to them but I do plan on telling them about the engagement so watch out next time you see us they might not be to happy." she replied. At that moment they saw Appa come down behind the ship. Katara gave Zuko a kiss goodbye.

"see ya soon right?'

"I have to recapture you don't I?"

* * *

><p>You should also check out my friend she's new to fanfiction. Shes a harry potter addict and is willing to take requests. her name is avadakedavrayou<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! I know its Been forever but, Im updating! NEW CHAPTER! Yay!

* * *

><p>She made her way up to the duo.<p>

"Katara!" they both yelled, "How did you get away this time?"

"Iroh let me go, he felt bad that I was always being captured for no reason."

"Really?" asked Sokka "that's not typical of fire nations. But let's get out of here before Zuko comes after us." Katara sighed 'no more time left here'.

"What's wrong?" asked Aang, picking up on the bit of sadness she was letting out.

"Oh nothing, Lets go."

Later, as they were flying on Appa, Sokka was studying his sister. Something seemed… off about her but he couldn't tell exactly what, other than the fact that she was moping a little. He had been watching her for hours, and he still didn't know what was different.

"Katara," she looked up and he saw it, His eyes widened in disbelieve. It couldn't be what he thought it was right? "Katara, what's that?" He asked her this, hoping she would laugh and give him some obvious explanation, something stupid he had missed.

"What's what?" She asked genuinely puzzled. She had forgotten she had on Zuko's necklace.

"That on your neck," she fingered her neck and realized what he meant "That's not mom's necklace."

She had told zuko she would explain to them and now seemed as good a time as any, but she sighed knowing neither would be happy.

"Sokka," She said slowly, "I'm engaged."

"What?" He then processed the information a bit more and, as expected, went berserk. "How are you engaged you're only sixteen!" he yelled at her.

"If the warriors hadn't all left the village I would be married and have a kid already Sokka!"

"So! Who could you possibly be engaged to anyways, you've been on Zuko's ship…" he came to a realization as he said this, "No! No! No! You aren't! No! You are most certainly NOT betrothed to a filthy fire bender! Which one made you do this, I bet it was one of those guards! Are you pregnant? Is that why they asked you to marry them? ANSWER ME KATARA!"

"I _would _if you would stop yelling for a minute!

"No I wasn't forced into saying yes. No I'm not pregnant, how could you even think that! No I'm not engaged to a part of Zuko's crew. Yes I am marrying a Fire Bender."

"Then who are you betrothed to, if not part of the crew?"

"I am promised to Zuko!" She yelled at Sokka. His eyes nearly rolled out of his head.

"What… WHAT?"

"I said that prince Zuko Is my Intended."

Sokka promptly fainted.

It was Aang's turn to talk now.

"Katara, you're a traitor. I don't want you travelling with us anymore next time we stop your gone."

"Alright Aang, Zuko's following us anyways just leave me at the next piece of land. "

Katara gathered her things, and wrote a note explaining everything to Sokka, from the start of her relationship with zuko to how Aang told her to be gone. It brought up a lot of moments she loved to remember, like the first time Zuko captured her.

Flashback

They had been on a small island; they were in a market gathering food and other items they needed.

She had gone off to get a new set of clothes, seeing as hers had recently been torched, and she had been forced to wear Sokka's. Zuko had caught her on the way to the store. He took her back to his ship.

She was there for two or three weeks. It wasn't terrible; Iroh insisted she stay in a room not the dungeons though, even though Zuko didn't put her there to begin with.

'Even a peasant is a lady' he had said.

'Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not really a peasant am I?'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'I'm the chief's daughter.'

'Guess that does rule out peasant, I'll be back to talk to you later.'

She was quite glad he was coming back. She was a bit lonely, and bored sitting there with nothing to do. He came back a few hours after their last exchange.

"Hello water witch.' He greeted

'Hello Fire fiend,' she returned 'why do you want to talk to me?'

'well as much as I would love to say there was information I could get out of you,' he pause 'I just need to talk to someone other than my uncle, ships are quite boring.' He said honestly.

The two actually got along rather well, as long as the war wasn't mentioned.

End flashback

She also told him about the time the gang was at the masked party.

Flashback

On one of their stops the gAang came across a masquerade party being held on Valentine's Day. Surprisingly, Katara hadn't wanted to go while Sokka and Aang were begging her to come too. Everyone was supposed to were a mask, and dress formally. Katara was reluctant to go; the girl just hated Valentine's Day, but eventually agreed.

She wore a black dress that came down just to her knees; it fit her body well, without being skin tight. She donned a black mask as well. While everyone else wore red and pink, she did not.

One man also wore black, he was tall and his mask was plain.

The man in black came up behind her, and pulled her into him. She knew it was Zuko, the way their bodies fit together, combined with the smell of smoke and cinnamon and the heat that radiated of him assured her of it.

They spent most of the night canoodling. Both of them hated dancing, what else was there to do?

It was the best case scenario Katara could have pictured.

End Flash back.

It took an hour or so to find land. When they did Sokka was still out cold, and Aang was still telling her how she deceived them. Appa landed on the beach, Zuko's ship was in sight on the water. Aang told her to get off, and she did.

Zuko could see Katara on the beach as the Avatar took off.

'Would they really leave her?' he wondered. 'I guess so' he thought as the bison took of into the air.

"Head to shore" He had ordered. "Wait! Never mind" Katara was angrily stomping across the water on ice. It was amazing how it grew directly under where she would trudge. She was fuming; you could almost_ see _her rage. She was on the ship quickly.

When she got there she was greeted by one of the crew mates, who happen to be a rather cheerful person.

"Hello Katara! Back So Soon!"

"SHUT UP CORNELIUS! HOW CAN YOU BE TALKING SO PEPPY RIGHT NOW!" She slid down the side, sitting on the deck with her back on the railing. "Sorry Cornelius." She sighed.

"Hey Zuko," She said when she say he was next to her. He pulled her into his lap and snaked his arms around her.

"They actually left you," he said shocked.

"No, Aang left me, Sokka passed out when I told him and he hadn't woken up yet, so there was nothing he could do. Sokka wouldn't have let Aang leave me, no matter how terrible whatever I had done was."

"Are you alright Katara? It's okay to be upset?" he told her.

"Yeah I'm fine, and I know it is okay I'm more mad than sad." She told him.

They sat just like that on the deck, doing nothing just sitting together, until Iroh Came out and advised them to get inside. There was a storm in the distance.

"Come on Katara, we should get inside." He said gently nudging her.

"It's going to pour."

"How do you know?" She drew water from the air. "Oh Yeah you're a water bender aren't you? Sometimes it's hard to remember, considering you have the attitude of a fire bender." She smacked his head; and told him it was his fault.

"Come on Katara get off me, and get inside."

"No, I'm fairly comfortable just like this." He sighed and picked her up. "Hey I told you not to move!"

"I don't care I'm not getting drenched." He took her to his room, where they proceeded to curl up with each other.

"We're going to The Earth kingdom's capitol you know." He told her nuzzling her neck.

"You're still hunting down the Avatar?"

"Well, no, not really uncle and I are going to start over."

"So if we were to see him in town you wouldn't go all psychos and go after him?" She asked this a bit concerned, It was a big city and there were a lot of people, who knew zuko and Aang.

"No, I realized you can't just stop loving someone no matter how hard you try. My father never cared about me; he's just using me to get what he wants.

"So we can Get Married Without a problem?" He nodded and nibbled on her neck and shoulder.

TBC

* * *

><p>ok its longer than the first chapter. Please REVIEW<p> 


End file.
